The Tale of Albus Dumbledore
by The New Girl Signs In
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is considered one of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts had ever known. He is the figure that everyone looks up to and the only one who Voldemort had ever feared. But the childhood he had faced was not pleasant. He had been through suffering and pain but no matter what, he would have to face them and grow up to be the man he is destined to be.


**The Tale of Albus Dumbledore**

A story written by Emma Gomez

Inspired by the characters created by J.K. Rowling from the Awesome Harry Potter series.

CHAPTER ONE

THE LETTER FROM HOGWARTS

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (but he would rather prefer to be called Albus as he have told everyone before) was up in his room, reading the History of Magic when his brother barged in, jumping up and down in happiness. "Guess what! Guess what?" Aberforth was asking him excitedly but seemed to expect no answer from him. But Albus, understanding how important this was to his brother, inquired further about his excitement. "Do tell me the wonderful news. But I would guess it would do something with Hogwarts, wouldn't it?" he puts down his book and turns to his brother and see him smile wider. "How could you possibly know? I mean, the owl only delivered it this morning! But I do have to tell you! I finally received my acceptance letter! Mother told me to prepare my galleons tomorrow so we could buy our things at Diagon Alley. I would finally have my wand, Albus! How is Hogwarts? Is it as wonderful as they say? I'm afraid that it isn't as amazing as everyone says it is and I would be disappointed by it. I don't ever want to think of something as magical as Hogwarts that way." Aberforth was then saddened by the thought of all the excitement going all to waste on something ordinary that he seemed to forget about Diagon alley but Albus, feeling the doubt that was starting to envelop Aberforth, assured him otherwise. "Oh ,Aberforth. It's the most amazing place you'll ever see. I think I've told you about the grand castle but all of its magic are held inside. I can't wait for you to see it! My words alone wouldn't capture its magnificence. The Great Hall's ceilings capture the beauty of the skies especially at night when you can see the stars. Then you can eat anything you want! We had some pies of every flavor last year. My favorite was an apple tart one. The classes are all wonderful and the teachers more so. We had transfiguration with the most peculiar of witches last year. She was an animagus who can transform herself into a frog. I don't know why a frog but her animagus proved itself to be quite useful when we had to turn our cups into flies! She caught them all quite easily. And then Quidditch. Quidditch is a wonderful game that you must experience yourself to know the exhilaration when you fly as fast as you can on a broom. I wasn't much of a player since I was horrendous at it but I do enjoy watching a good game. The game against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were tight last year. We almost didn't win but luckily Joshua Adams, that's the name of our seeker in case you're wondering, caught it just in time. It was marvelous! Don't worry about Hogwarts underwhelming you, Aberforth. You must be afraid of it overwhelming you too much that you wouldn't want to leave!" When Albus had seen that Aberforth had been reassured, he told his brother to go to bed for they have a busy day tomorrow."Remember to bring your galleons, Aberforth. We would need them for tomorrow. Maybe I'll even buy you a butterbeer. Now, better be off now or Mother might catch us and you wouldn't want a scolding, would you?" Aberforth laughs. But then he suddenly and turns around and asks with great urgency in his voice: "Would Arianna be ever getting her letter? She's not a squib, you know, even if others say so. She's almost 11 and I can't wait for her to see Hogwarts too. I know she would love it as much as I would." his brother looks hopefully and for a second, Albus wanted to tell his brother a lie that their sister was indeed going to go to Hogwarts but he knew that he was too smart for that so he decides to tell him the truth. "No, Aberforth. She wouldn't be getting her letter." He turns around to ignore the tears his brother was shedding and also to ignore the sadness he feels for the sister who wouldn't be able to see the wonders of magic. "Go to bed, Aberforth. We still have a lot of things to do tomorrow." His brother hesitates but decides it was no use convincing Albus to tell him the lie. To assure him of his sister's future. As Aberforth walks off, Albus takes out a family portrait and softly whispers "I will protect both of you but I shall never hide the truth for it is the only way to face reality because lies cannot be kept forever. Sooner or later, you would have to face it and it would hurt but be strong for you know you are loved." He continues reading until he unconsciously puts his head down and falls asleep.


End file.
